


Trick-or-Treat (Supercat)

by fourtseven



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Baby Carter - Freeform, F/F, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 04:37:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21265184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fourtseven/pseuds/fourtseven
Summary: Happy Halloween! A small Halloween ficlet with the Supercat family, for the Supercat family.





	Trick-or-Treat (Supercat)

**Author's Note:**

> Please, forgive any mistakes.

Carter slipped his feet into his light-up shoes. He wore them only on special occasions, like on Mommy’s birthday when he had to wear a stupid tie to dinner, and Halloween was the specialist of days. Rainbow colors flashed when he walked or ran or jumped or skipped, and they would look perfect with his Peppa Pig costume.

Bending over, he reached for the velcro straps of his shoes. He wiggled his fingers, grit his teeth, and stretched as far as he could, but his puffy, piggy belly was too big. He couldn’t reach. With a huff, he crossed his arms and glared at his shoes. They blinked back, flashing purple and green as he shifted his weight.

Oh, well. Mommy would help. He had more things to do.

He bounced over to the small play table where he and Mister Bear had a ‘Hotdogs and Tea’ party yesterday. An orange, plastic pumpkin sat next to Mister Bear’s head where it slumped over the table. He patted the bear’s head and grabbed the plastic pumpkin. Crayons, markers, and small toys rattled inside.

Carter flipped the pumpkin upside down and shook, a rainbow of crayons and toys clattering to the table, and slipped the handle over his arm. He winced at the mess, remembering the time he found glitter in Mommy’s craft basket. She still found sparklies around the house and the little vein in her forehead popped out every time. Crayons weren’t glitter, but if his mommy saw this… Carter shivered. He would be in crayon-timeout for a week.

Snatching Mister Bear from his seat, he glanced at the mess one last time, shrugged, and skipped over to his nightstand. Was candy worth it? He picked up his pumpkin flashlight, clicked it on and off to test it, and imagined his bucket filled to the top with yummy candy. The crunchy chocolate. The fruity chewies. He eyed his bucket — wishing he had two, one for each hand and double the candy — and nodded once. It was worth it. Candy was much more important.

With the flashlight in one hand, the bucket draped over his arm, and Mister Bear wrapped in his arms, Carter tugged his bedroom door open. He flipped the light off as he stepped into the hallway.

It was dark. Shadows crept down the hallway. Long and knobbly, they looked like Grandma’s old, wrinkly fingers as they scratched at the walls. Carter buried his face into Mister Bear’s fur and fumbled with his flashlight, searching for the switch. He jabbed the button over and over. Nothing.

Smacking the light against his hand like his mommy did with the TV remote when it wouldn’t change the channel, he whimpered and tried again.  _ Click _ . A faint, orange glow filled the hallway with a silly, crooked-toothed Jack O’Lantern face, erasing the scary shadows.

“It’s okay,” he whispered into Mister Bear’s ear.

Carter held Mister Bear close, and pointed the flashlight toward his mommy’s bedroom. The door was open the tiniest bit. Whew. Sometimes Mommy liked to wrestle with Kara in bed. He walked in on them once, and now he wasn’t allowed to go in when it was closed.

Purple, orange, red, and blue lights flashed, painting the walls with bright colors, as he walked down the hall toward his mommy’s room. Carter giggled and hopped like a bunny rabbit, not the little piggy he was, the rest of the way, shoes clapping against the floor. Green. Yellow. Blue. Pink.

“Carter, what are you doing out of bed?”

He stopped with one final stomp, blinking purple, and looked up from his shoes, smiling. Carter lifted the hand holding his candy bucket.

“Trick or treat!” He eyed Mommy’s jammies and the bat she held in her hands. “Are you a T-Ball player? I thought you were going to be Mummy Pig.”

“Oh, sweetie. No. Mommy was still sleeping. And —” She leaned the bat against the wall and bent down. She helped him slip his still-unlatched shoes off his feet so he stood there in his socks. “All your stomping around scared me.”

“I’m ready for trick or treating! It’s dark outside. Just like you said.”

“I did say that, didn’t I? But we go trick-or-treating when it’s after-dinner dark, not before-breakfast dark. It’s only four in the morning, sweetie.”

Oh. He had to wait all day? Carter stared down at his socked feet, shoulders slumped. Daytime lasted  _ forever _ , and it wasn’t even here yet. Peeking around his mom, he eyed the empty bed. The sheets and pillows looked fluffy and soft, much comfier than his own. Time would pass much faster if he snuggled between — Where was Kara? He liked it best when he curled up between both of them.

“Can I cuddle with you, Mommy?”

“Come on.”

She took his candy bucket and flashlight, switching it off, and grabbed his hand. He walked with her into the darkened bedroom. The shadows were less scary when he held Mommy’s hand.

He let go, took a running jump — briefly wishing he still had his shoes on — and flopped onto the bed with Mister Bear in his arms, allowing the covers to swallow them up. He buried his face into the sheets and sniffed. Pretty flowers, like Mommy and Kara. His favorite smell.

Carter wiggled underneath the sheets in the center of the bed. His mommy tucked him and Mister Bear under the blanket and kissed both of their foreheads. Rubbing his eyes, he watched her crawl into bed after him then closed his eyes.

*****

Cat rolled over and studied her son. Angelic curls spilled from beneath his Peppa Pig beanie. Delicate lashes rested against chubby cheeks as he snuggled with his favorite stuffed toy. She caressed his cheek. How did she get so lucky?

“Hey. You still up?”

Cat glanced up to see Kara hovering in the open window, hair and cape blowing in the wind. She smiled and nodded toward her sleeping, costumed son. “Someone was excited for Halloween.” Cat remembered the thumping that had woken her up. “Scared the hell out of me.”

“Sorry, I wasn’t here. Long night.”

Cat held out her arms, inviting Kara into them. Soft lips met hers. “Let’s try to get some sleep.”

*****

“I can’t believe it. He didn’t even make it two blocks.” Kara tugged a wagon with a sleeping four year old, a large stuffed teddy bear dressed as a cartoon pig, and a pitiful amount of candy up a curb and onto the sidewalk, headed towards home. “His bucket is only half-filled. That’s not nearly enough! He’ll know if I sneak more than one piece.”

She had been looking forward to this night for months. A night of free candy? She hadn’t been this excited about Halloween since Alex first took her trick-or-treating the same year she had crashed on earth. Her first and last time. Until tonight.

Parents chatted in large groups as they pushed strollers and trailed after racing kids clad in extravagant costumes and glow stick necklaces. Kara eyed their bulging sacks of candy compared to Carter’s bucket.  _ Those _ kids were still going.

“Look, Cat!” She pointed to a small child, no bigger than Carter, dressed as Oogie Boogie, boogieing past them on the sidewalk and up the path to the next house. “They’re still going.”

“He’ll make it farther next year.” Cat took her hand, swinging it between them. “He might even make it four more houses, finish out the street.”

Kara studied the woman beside her. Even in a shapeless orange dress that draped past her knees, a hideous hat with pig ears and a snout that fastened under her chin, and baggy, pink long underwear, she radiated beauty. She looked ridiculous, but beautiful, the outfit revealing the extent of how much she loved her son.

“You’re a beautiful Mummy Pig, Cat.” She looked down at the cherub-faced piglet in the wagon, happily snoozing beside Mister Bear. His light-up shoes thumped against the side of the wagon as they rumbled over cracks in the sidewalks, and crunched over fallen leaves, flashing red, orange, purple, green.

“As are you.”

Kara shoved her own pig hat off her forehead where it had slipped and plucked at her orange dress. Her and Cat were two Mummy Pigs, complementing a tuckered Carter’s Peppa and Mister Bear’s George. If she had to define perfection, this would be it.

Pulling Cat to a stop, Kara leaned in and tweaked Cat’s piggy snout before pressing their lips together. Just as she thought. Perfection. Every kiss they shared reeled Kara in further and faster. She was hooked forever.

Hearing giggles and a stampede of feet, she pulled back. “I love you. And, starting tomorrow, I’m training Carter for Halloween endurance and efficiency.”


End file.
